Virgin Snow
by ruka sakamoto
Summary: "If a couple was met and dated in the first snow falling, they will carry the happiness ever after"
1. Chapter 1

**VIRGIN SNOW**

Pairing: Yunho Jaejoong, Yonghwa Jaejoong, Yunho ?

Author: Youxiu Xin

Rating: T

A/n: This story is mine, DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE :D

RnR pls ^^

**PART 1**

"Tolooong minggiiiiirrrrrrr!"

"Huh?"

AAAAAA . . . . .. . . BRAKK

"Ma―Ma―Maketkuuuuuuu"

Yunho menatap miris maketnya yang terbang jauh sebelum kemudian terjatuh dan tak berbentuk lagi.

Sementara pemuda yang sepedanya baru saja membentur pohon, menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sambil menahan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"Joe-Joesonghamnida"

Pemuda yang hampir lupa cara berkedip dan menutup mulutnya itupun menatap tajam tersangka dari semua kesialannya hari ini.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Tadi kan sudah aku suruh minggir tapi kau tidak mendengar"

"What? Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Jelas-jelas kau yang tidak becus mengerem sepeda" mata musang Yunho tampak mengintimidasi Jaejoong.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku buru-buru..."

"Tanggung jawab!"

"Eh?"

Yunho menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong dan semakin menatap tajam mata bulat itu. Demi apa, Jaejoong nyaris kesulitan menelan salivanya.

"Pertama, ganti maketku. Kau yang harus membuatnya sendiri bukan orang lain. Dan kedua, kau harus jadi pesuruhku selama satu semester kedepan. A-ra-chi?"

"Tidak bisa! Itu tadi kecelakaan. Aku bahkan sudah minta maaf. Sekarang minngir dari hadapanku. Aku sudah telat"

Jaejoong berusaha menepis tangan Yunho. Jujur ia takut jika Yunho marah seperti ini. Tapi ia tak akan sudi jika harus menjadi pesuruh pria egois itu. Dan lagi, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal membuat maket.

"Kau pikir bisa melarikan diri begitu saja?"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong namun pemuda cantik itu dengan cepat menggigit pergelangan tangan Yunho dan berhasil melarikan diri.

"Akkh!"

"Mehrong! Bye beruang jelek!:p"

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong! Awas kau!"

_Maybe it's true that love grows because of habits_

_The more you hate, the harder you turn_

_Something that we don't like probably is the most right one for us_

"Cih. Dia pikir dia siapa? Bisa menyuruhku seenaknya. Itu juga bukan salahku. Dia aja yang tuli gak dengerin teriakanku yang memintanya untuk minggir. Sudahlah. Ngapain juga mikirin beruang jelek itu" Dumel Jaejoong sambil menuntun sepedanya yang sedikit ringsek dibagian depannya. Ia merutuki nasibnya yang terpaksa tidak kuliah karena sepedanya rusak.

"Jangan pikir bisa lariku, Kim!" Desis Yunho. Soal maket, baiklah, ia bisa meminta kesempatan pada dosen untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi soal Jaejoong, sudah berbagai sketsa 'revenge' melintas diotaknya.

Jung Jessica, ibu tiri Yunho, dengan senyum penuh menghiasi bibirnya ketika menyambut kepulangan Yunho. Dia memang tidak jahat seperti ibu tiri yang ada dalam cerita dongeng. Ia sangat baik dalam memperlakukan Yunho bahkan lebih baik daripada anaknya sendiri, Jung Yonghwa.

"Aigoo! Jung Yunho putraku yang paliiiing tampan sudah pulang rupanya." Ucapnya seraya mengambil tas yang Yunho lemparkan padanya. Ia merasa Yunho sedang begitu kesal karena daritadi tidak merespon ucapannya.

"Kau ingin mandi? Ibu sudah siapkan air panas unt―"

"Aku sedang bad mood. Tolong jangan ganggu aku!"

BLAM

Dan Jessica pun tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memilih diam dan kembali pada pekerjaanya untuk membuat makan malam.

"Apa oppa belum turun?" tanya Krystal, adik perempuan Yunho, ketika semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Dia bilang tadi sedang bad mood. Ibu juga tidak tahu. Nanti akan kusuruh bibi Song untuk mengantarkan makan malam Yunho." Jawab Jessica.

"Anak itu memang tidak berubah. Aku rasa dia benar-benar membutuhkan sosok pendamping untuk bisa merubah sikap kekanak-kannakkanya."

"Yeobo, apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin menjodohkannya seperti yang kau ceritakan padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu?" tanya Jessica yang menatap serius suaminya. Yonghwa dan Krystal pun turut menghentikan aksi makan mereka sejenak.

"Benar. Aku juga sudah membicarakan hal ini sejak lama dengan relasi bisnisku bahwa kami sepakat untuk menjodohkan putra pertamaku dengan putra bungsunya."

"Putra?"

"Kalian jangan salah paham. Putra bungsu tuan Kim memang istimewa. Dia tidak seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Tuan Kim bilang kalau putra bungsunya itu memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya. Dengan menikahkanya dengan sesama pria dia bisa mendapatkan keturunan. Justru jika dia menikahi seorang gadis dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan anak."

"Apa abeoji sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada Yunho hyung?" tanya Yonghwa yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Belum. Karena memang ini akan menjadi kejutan untuknya."

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ben?" teriak Taeyeon sepulang dari kerja yang terkejut karena Teddy Bear kesayanganya penuh dengan coretan spidol.

"Aku sedang kesal dengan seseorang Nunna. Hiyaah! Rasakah ini! Huh!" lanjut Jaejoong kembali mencorat-coret dengan brutal.

"Yah! Yah! Geumanhae!" dengan cepat Taeyeon merebut bonekannya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Oh, Ben sayang!" ucapnya sambil menatap miris sang boneka yang dipenuhi 'luka' coretan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu, Jaejoong. Tapi kau harus mengganti rugi semua ini!" kesal Taeyeon.

"Shireoyo!" jawab Jaejoong enteng yang semakin menambah derajat kekesalan Taeyeon.

"Mwo? Neo... jinjja!"

Beberapa detik kemudian kakak beradik itu sudah saling serang diatas tempat tidur dengan bersenjatakan bantal, guling dan sprei(?).

"EHM!"

Mendengar suara deheman yang begitu keras Taeyeon dan Jaejoong pun menghentikan 'pertarungan' mereka.

"Appa!?"

"Appa tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang dewasa seperti kalian bisa melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak kecil."

"Mianhaeyo appa, tapi ini semua karena Jaejoong." Taeyeon membela diri.

"Aku? Tidak! Tapi Nunna duluan yang tadi menyerangku." Sergah Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Tapi itu semua karena kau mencorat-coret boneka kesayanganku! Kau tahu, itu pemberian dari Junsu oppa!"

"Terus, apa peduliku?"

"Kau!"

"Sudah hentikan! Appa tidak peduli jika kalian ingin melanjutkan 'pertarungan' kalian. Tapi saat ini, appa butuh bicara dengan Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya, mencibir sang nunna dengan penuh kemenangan. Lalu iapun berjalan mengikuti sang appa ke teras belakang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin appa bicarakan padaku?"

"Begini Jae, mungkin ini akan sedikit mengejutkanmu. Tapi percayalah pada appa jika appa melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Katakan saja appa." Pinta Jaejoong walau ia sudah mulai dihantui rasa tidak enak.

"Appa sudah menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan bisnis appa."

"Jodoh? Appa menjodohkanku?"

"Hm. Kau masih ingat kan apa yang ibu katakan tentangmu disaat-saat terakhirnya? Karena itulah appa menikahkanmu dengannya."

"Tapi, nunna?"

"Soal itu gampang. Appa tinggal mempercepat pernikahan nunnamu dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan setelahnya appa tinggal mengurus pernikahanmu. Kau setuju kan?"

"Baiklah." Pasrah Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia juga tidak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan satu-satunya orang tua yang dimilikinya.

"Sungguh membosankan!" umpat Yunho sambil memutar-mutar ponsel androidnya. Jujur ia terpaksa menuruti keinginan sang appa yang ingin menodohkanya dengan anak dari relasi bisnisnya. Bahkan sampai harus mengikuti perjamuan makan siang yang menurut Yunho amat sangat tidak penting ini.

"Yunho, jangan sampai kau menunjukkan sikap tidak sopanmu itu jika Tuan Kim dan anaknya nanti sudah datang!"

"Tapi sampai kapan aku menunggu seperti ini? Lagipula anaknya itu belum tentu sesuai dengan seleraku."

"Sesuai tidak sesuai kau tetap akan menikah dengannya! Tapi appa berani bertaruh kalau kau akan jatuh hati padanya hanya dalam sekali melihatnya. Meskipun tubuhnya pria namun wajahnya begitu cantik melebihi kecantikan wanita." Goda sang appa.

"Ehm.." dehem Jessica ketika suaminya terlalu memuji kecantikan orang lain, sekalipun ia calon menantunya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau yang paling cantik yeobo."

"Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar!" pamit Yonghwa. Ia pergi ketoilet dan ketika selesai dengan urusanya, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan teman satu kelasnya dikampus.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Yonghwa?"

"Ternyata benar kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yonghwa begitu yakin kalau lelaki yang dilihatnya memang benar temannya, Jaejoong.

"Oh, itu. Aku.. aku sedang menemani ayahku." Dalih Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia bilang pada Yonghwa jika ia sedang menghadiri acara makan siang dalam rangka perjodohan dirinya. Dengan seorang pria pula.

"Oh ya Jae, kenapa semalam kau sama sekali tidak membalas sms dariku?" tanya Yonghwa lagi. Ia dan Jaejoong menjadi lumayan dekat semenjak masuk di universitas dan fakultas bahkan di jurusan dan kelas yang sama. Yonghwa memang memiliki perasaan suka pada Jaejoong, karena itu dia selalu mencari tahu apapun informasi tentang Jaejoong. Yah, semacam stalker. Apalagi setelah tahu tentang keistimewaan Jaejoong ia semakin gencar untuk mendekati dan mendapatkan hati pria berparas ayu tersebut.

"Benarkah? Ah, semalam ponselku lowbat dan aku lupa belum menchargenya. Mian" jawab Jaejoong sedikit tidak enak. Ia sadar jika Yonghwa menyukainya. Tapi ia sendiri masih ragu dan takut untuk menjalin hubungan dengan sesama lelaki. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Yonghwa.

"Gwenchana. Tapi besok kita jadi pergi kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku juga ada urusan sekarang. Sampai jumpa Jaejoongie!" ucap Yonghwa seraya mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

"Aish! Selalu saja. Eh, tadi dia memanggilku apa? Jaejoongie?" seketika wajah putih Jaejoong merona merah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak boleh. Aku sudah menjadi calon istri orang. Tapi bagaimana jika orang yang dijodohkan denganku itu Yonghwa? Setidaknya ia jauh lebih baik dibandingkan si beruang jelek itu. Huft!"

"Jaejoong!"

"Ne appa."

"Kajja! Kita sudah ditunggu."

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ucap Tuan Kim yang diikuti Jaejoong.

"Joesonghamnida!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mari silahkah duduk."

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Jung Yonghwa?"

Jaejoong dan Yonghwa kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"

"Ne, Jaejoong teman sekelasku abeoji."

Sementara Jaejoong semakin berpikir jika Yonghwa adalah pria yang dijodohkan dengan dirinya. Yunho yang sedari tadi terus berkutat pada games angry bird-nya, turut mendongak ketika nama Jaejoong disebut. Dan ekspressinya seribu kali lebih terkejut dibandingkan Yonghwa.

"Kau?"

"Beruang? Kenapa kau juga ada disini?"

"Yunho, kau juga sudah mengenal Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali saling berpandangan. Tatapan antara terkejut, marah dan kesal.

**to be continue :***


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

"Benar. Aku dan Yunho memang saling kenal. Dulu kami satu SMA tapi aku senang karena kami berpisah ketika memasuki perguruan tinggi." Terang Jaejoong sopan walau diam-diam sambil menatap sinis Yunho.

"Aku juga sangat BAHAGIA karena tidak bertemu lagi dengan pembuat onar seperti Jaejoong. Karena setiap kali bertemu dengannya aku pasti akan mendapatkan masalah." Balas Yunho dengan seringai musangnya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung hanya berpandangan dengan Tuan Kim ketika mendengar percekcokan 'kecil' kedua putra mereka.

"Kalau begitu, perjodohan ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk mendekatkan kembali hubungan kalian." Ucap Tuan Jung. Yunho langsung tersedak. Jaejoong nyaris menyemburkan air yang baru diminumnya. Dan Yonghwa berhenti menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Appa―uhukk, jangan bilang―hukk―jika Jaejoong orangnya―uhukk" tanya Yunho tersengal-sengal sembari meminum air yang diberikan Krystal.

"Memang Jaejoonglah orangnya. Dan kau dilarang protes Jung Yunho!" tegas Tuan Jung disambut senyuman sang istri.

'Mustahil jika orang itu Yunho' batin Jaejoong.

Sementara Yonghwa, ia tidaklah diam mendengarkan seperti kelihatannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat seiring ia menahan kegeraman hatinya.

"Apa kau serius Jae ingin menikah dengan hyungku, Yunho?" tanya Yonghwa setelah berhasil mengajak Jaejoong pergi ketaman keesokan harinya.

"Hyung?" tanya Jaejoong balik. Sampai acara makan siang kemarin selesai ia masih bingung kenapa Yonghwa bisa ada disana. Sebagai teman, ia memang mengenal baik Yonghwa. Tapi tentang keluarganya, ia hanya tahu jika ibunya Yonghwa sudah bercerai dan kemudian menikah lagi.

"Yunho adalah hyung tiriku. Sebenarnya lelaki yang menikahi ibuku kembali adalah ayah Yunho, presdir Jung Jaewook."

Jaejoong hanya membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat ketika mendengarkan penuturan Yonghwa. Ia mengerti sekarang. Dan itu membuatnya semakin pusing. Kalau ia jadi menikah dengan Yunho lalu bagaimana dengan Yonghwa?  
"Jae, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau masih tetap akan menikah?"

"Itu...Aku..."

"Jae, kau tahu kan kalau selama ini aku menyimpan rasa padamu?" tiba-tiba Yonghwa menggengam jemari Jaejoong membuat pria cantik itu terkesiap.

"Jangan menikah dengannya, menikahlah denganku Jae. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Yonghwa dengan manik matanya yang menatap lurus kedalam manik mata Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menampar mulutnya sendiri yang tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun disaat seperti ini. Ia malah hanya diam saja saat tangan Yonghwa menyapu sisi wajahnya lalu perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya. Seharusnya Jaejoong bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah atau menghindar. Karena baginya, ciuman pertama harus dilakukan bersama orang yang benar-benar ia cintai dan mencintainya. Ia tahu Yonghwa mencintainya tapi ia belum yakin apakah ia sendiri juga mencintai Yonghwa atau tidak.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Seketika Yonghwa menarik wajahnya mundur. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang menatap tajam padanya lalu berganti kearah Jaejoong. Apa Yunho sudah melihat semuanya? Apa ia marah?

"Apa ini semacam affair?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Bukan. Aku dan Jaejoong memang saling menyukai dan aku sangat terkejut ketika orang yang aku cintai itu dijodohkan denganmu hyung."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku akan meminta ayah untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini." Tegas Yonghwa seraya hendak menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Tapi Yunho menahanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran jika saling menyukai? Dan setahuku Jaejoong tidak memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini. Apa kau memang ingin merebutnya dariku?"

"Merebut? Bukankah kalian tidak saling mencintai? Aku justru ingin menyelamatkan kalian."

Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho seketika menarik Jaejoong dari Yonghwa.

"Siapa bilang? Aku mencintai Jaejoong. Dia hanya akan menikah denganku. Jika kau tak melupakannya, itu artinya kau menantangku." Kilat amarah terpantul dari mata musang Yunho. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyatakan kebenciannya pada Yonghwa. Bukannya sejak awal ia tidak suka akan Yonghwa. Tapi ia selalu merasa bahwa Yonghwa akan menjadi orang yang berusaha merebut apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Dengan paksa ia menarik Jaejoong pergi membuat pria cantik itu meronta karena lengannya terasa sakit.

"Beruang! Lepas! Sakit tahu."

Yunho tidak merespon malah memasukkanya dengan paksa kedalam mobilnya yang ia parkir tak jauh dari taman.

"Kenapa kau harus bilang seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada dalam mobil. Sesekali ia mengusap lengannya yang nyeri akibat cengkeraman Yunho.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Yunho masih tetap fokus menyetir.

"Bilang kalau kau mencintaiku. Bukankah benar apa yang dikatakan Yonghwa bila kita tidak saling mencintai."

"Lalu, apa kau mencintainya? Apa kau memang ingin menikah dengannya?" tanya Yunho menaikkan nada bicaranya. Jaejoong sedikit takut. Kenapa ia selalu bersama Yunho saat lelaki yang pernah disukainya sewaktu SMA itu dalam keadaan marah.

"Kenapa tidak jawab?"

"Eh? Mm...aku... tidak tahu." Jaejoong menunduk. Ia merasakan mobil berhenti tiba-tiba. Iapun menoleh kearah Yunho yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau itu milikku! Kau hanya akan menikah denganku!" tegas Yunho yang tetap intens memandang Jaejoong. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Jaejoong gugup bukan main. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. Ia ingat dulu ia pernah ingin nekat menyatakan perasaanya pada Yunho tapi ia urungkan karena jika ia bersama Yunho yang ada hanyalah mereka saling adu mulut. Selalu saja ada hal yang memicu 'war' diantara mereka.

"Tapi, bukankah kau membenciku?"

Yunho sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama orang lain selain diriku apalagi Jung Yonghwa itu."

"Kenapa Yunho?"

"Karena..." tiba-tiba Yunho tercekat oleh apa yang akan dikatakanya. Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong. Kenapa? Ia juga tidak tahu. Sejak dulu Jaejoong adalah pembuat masalah baginya. Namun begitu ia lulus dan tidak lagi bertemu Jaejoong. Ia justru rindu untuk bertengkar dengan lelaki cantik itu. Ia sebenarnya senang bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong walau pria itu tidak satu universitas dengannya. Dan walaupun juga ia selalu marah-marah jika bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya hoobae yang tak pernah memanggilnya sunbae, justru malah memberinya 'nickname' beruang jelek atau apalah. Tapi, bukankah tadi Jaejoong memanggil langsung namanya.

"Karena aku . . . ." Yunho tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia malah menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir plum namja cantik tersebut.

Tak ayal Jaejoongpun terkejut ketika bibir tebal Yunho tepat menyentuh bibirnya. Ia terdiam tak melawan untuk beberapa saat hingga ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya saat lidah Yunho memasuki mulutnya. Menjilat seluruh barisan gigi Jaejoong dan membelit lidahnya. Sambil memiringkan kepala, sesekali melepas bibir masing-masing namun tanpa melepas tautan lidah mereka. Salivapun merembes dari kedua ujung bibir mereka. Hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen menyadarkan mereka dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Maaf." Ucap Yunho pelan. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng karena ia masih tersengal akibat kekurangan oksigen. Yunho melanjutkan menyetir walau keadaan disekitarnya berubah agak canggung.

Sesampainya dirumah, Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang miliknya. Ia memegangi bibirnya seakan bibir Yunho masih terasa disana. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Ish! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?" ia berguling-guling sambil menampar pipinya sendiri tapi kemudian menekapnya.

"Apa aku memang suka pada Yunho?" tanyanya tidak jelas pada boneka beruangnya. Meski begitu Jaejoong tetap merasakan pipinya memanas dan dadanya bergemuruh tak menentu

"Dasar beruaaang jeleeeek!"

Yunho memandangi rancangan maketnya yang sudah selesai ia buat. Perfect. Itulah menurut Yunho tentang hasil pekerjaanya. Besok ia tinggal menyerahkanya pada Hyoyeon songsaengnim dan tinggal menyambut ujian akhir semester ketiganya. Entah bagaimana, ia lupa akan kekesalannya pada Jaejoong yang telah merusak rancangan maketnya. Apa karena kejadian kemarin?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar dilehernya manja.

"Krystal?"

"Oppa, hari ini anterin aku latihan cheers ya?"

"Biasanya kau minta diantar Yonghwa?"

"Yonghwa oppa sedang ada kuliah sore ini. Jadi, anterin aku ya?"

"Baiklah. Cepatlah bersiap kalau begitu!"

Yunho sangat menyayangi Krystal karena wajah yeodongsaengnya itu begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Ia biasanya akan melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi keinginan Krystal.

"Dari yang oppa lihat niatmu bukan hanya untuk latihan cheers?"

Pertanyaan Yunho tepat pada sasaran. Krystal hanya tersenyum malu. Ia tak mungkin bisa menutupi dari oppanya jika ia tengah jatuh cinta.

"Katakan pada oppa siapa orangnya, eum?"

"Dia seorang kapten basket disekolahku oppa. Dan dia sangaaaaat tampan."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Dia juga sangat baik oppa."

"Apa kau begitu menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi dari sikapnya yang perhatian padaku kurasa dia juga menyukaiku."

"GE-ER!" cibir Yunho spontan membuat Krystal merengut.

"Ih, kok ge-er sih. Oppa nyebelin!"

"Oppa sendiri, apa tidak apa-apa menikah dengan seorang namja? Yah, meskipun Jaejoong oppa terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja."

"Tentu tidak masalah. Justru dengan dia jadi istriku aku bisa sepuasnya menyiksa dirinya, hahahaha!"

"Oppa nappeun!"

"Sudah sampai. Turunlah! Oppa harus menjemput si Jiji sekarang."

"Jiji? Apa begitu cara oppa memanggil Jaejoong oppa? Seperti nama anjing saja."(?)

"Dia sendiri sering memanggilku beruang. Dia pikir aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

"Tapi oppa kan memang mirip beruang? Hihihi.."

"Jung Krystal!"

"Annyeong oppa :P"

Krystal berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia mengecek apa penampilannya sore ini masih rapi atau tidak.

"Ah, Taemin oppa!"

"Ne?" jawab lelaki berwajah cute yang dipanggilnya Taemin tadi.

"Apa Minho oppa sudah datang?"

"Sudah. Apa, kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Anya. Mm.. kau kan sangat dekat dengan Minho oppa, bisa kau serahkan ini padanya?" Krystal mengambil sebuah amplop pink dan menyerahkannya pada Taemin.

"Mwonde?"

"Pokoknya berikan saja padanya! Gomawo oppa!" ucap Krystal sembari tersenyum sebelum kemudian berlari menjauh dari Taemin menuju tempat latihan cheersnya yang bersandingan dengan lapangan basket.

Sementara Taemin memandang amplop pink yang ada ditangannya kemudian mengela nafas singkat.

"Lihat! Apa kau tidak bosan terus menerima benda seperti ini dari para gadis-gadis itu?" rutuknya pelan.

"Ini!"

"Apa?"

"Seorang gadis memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu tadi." Ujar Taemin. Siapapun tahu ada nada kekesalan dari setiap ucapannya.

"Apa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak hanya marah tapi aku juga lelah." Taemin pun beranjak pergi.

Minho berusaha mengejar Taemin tetapi namja manis itu ternyata lebih gesit darinya. Ia lalu mengamati amplop pink yang bahkan belum ia baca apa isinya.

"Kau menunggu siapa Jae?" tanya Yonghwa yang sudah bersiap diatas motornya.

"Oh, Mmm.. aku hari ini dijemput." Ungkap Jaejoong agak sedikit malu-malu.

"Oleh Yunho?"

"Eum."

Yonghwa memainkan helm yang ada ditangannya.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia bilang jika dia sangat membencimu karena kau adalah pembuat masalah baginya. Tapi keesokan harinya dia bilang jika dia mencintaimu. Hah!"

"Yonghwa, soal itu.. sebenarnya..."

"Katakan padaku! Apa artiku bagimu? Apa kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

"Yonghwa kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik. Kau selalu membantuku dan juga perhatian padaku. Awalnya aku bingung saat kau bilang jika kau menyukaiku. Tapi Yunho... dia memang sering membuatku kesal. Aku sering bilang aku membencinya. Tapi dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

Yonghwa menggeram tertahan tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosinya.

"Jadi kau mencintainya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku belum yakin apa Yunho benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi soal kau adalah sahabat terbaikku itu benar.^^"

"Sahabat? Arasso."

"Yonghwa, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia sungguh tidak bisa jika harus menyakiti perasaan Yonghwa. Yonghwa hanya tersenyum simpul dan bergegas pergi.

to be continued~


End file.
